A Half-Dead Joke
by AgentDragon
Summary: Wally and Artemis are stuck at Mt. Justice with the cold. While trying to avoid tissues being thrown at his face, the rest of the team was out searching for Robin had returned to the headquarters. The person they returned with wasn't Robin, but a boy who needed serious help. All that laughing and that clown face paint? Time to call the Bats. (Season 1 of YJ, No Phantom Planet)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Alrighty, first fanfiction, a crossover. I have read many a fanfiction and planned to eventually write one of my own, but unfortunately, time was not in my favor, curse you school! But I finally have time (sort of) to write one! I hope this works out well and you lovely readers will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. I might use a bunch of words repeatedly throughout this story and any of my other future stories, but it's most likely due to lack of a better word, so bare with me on that. Enough rambling, time to get you to the story... after the disclaimer of course...**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Laughter's the best medicine, right?**

"Aaachoo!" Kid Flash fell off of the couch he had been basically stationed at while the rest of the team was sent on a mission. He rubbed his nose and sighed. "Ugh, man this has to be the worst possible day to get a bad cold. Hey Arty, could you please pass me a tissue, or the whole box?"

To his fortunate luck, or unfortunate (he wasn't sure which) Artemis was also stuck at Mt. Justice with the same condition. "Sorry, Kid Snot, I need my box of tissues just as much as you need them. You would have your own box if you didn't use them all at once."

"Well, I can't help it if my nose runs faster than yours," Wally snickered, more like snorted, at his own brilliant pun. He got a punch to the shoulder in return.

Artemis glared at him. "Better stop with those puns or you'll need some tissues for a nose bleed."

"Oww, hey, not nice at all Arty, but seriously you could be a nice friend and share your tissues with me. Oh, I'll even ask politely! Could you please share your tissues with this poor, dying, neglected – mmmrff!"

"There fine, have some tissues stuffed in your face; it'll help your loud mouth feel better."

Wally gave a muffled 'thank you' just as the intercom (or whatever it's called) announced the arrival of the rest of the team, well, almost all of the team. Wally, who was still on the floor, glanced over at them noticing their worn out faces. Standing up quickly and running over to them was probably not the best idea, but he had to know. After all he was his best friend and he hated not being able to look for him. "Anyluck, didjafindhim? Whydidn'tyouletme help?"

All of their heads looked in different directions. Kaldur was the first one to speak up. "No, luck was not in our favor. We didn't let you help because you were ill. We did find someone though. However, he is in need of medical attention, since he was infected with Joker gas. His laughing has grown considerably disturbing and it won't be long before he loses consciousness."

The unfortunate guest was being carried by Superboy. A smile was ironed on his face and not to mention he looked quite similar to Robin. "At least he's laughing? Heheh, to, uh match his clowny…. Ok, I'll go call Batman." Wally quickly sped over to the computer and called Batman. He knew he wouldn't be happy with the result, but this meant Robin was still alive, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Holy shit guys, this is awesome. I didn't know that this would get that many views in this amount of time, you guys are awesome :D here, have a cookie! I realized that my first chapter was pretty short, so I made this chapter a bit longer. I don't think it's a great chapter, I'll probably think that about future chapters too, but, I'm so glad that I finished this chapter, I know you're probably annoyed that I didn't update for quite a while, so I apologize for that (writer's block :p) but thank you for your patience, I hope this chapter was worth waiting for! :) there's some minor bad language, not a lot though. Enjoy!~

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.

* * *

**chapter 2: If only what was true, was a joke**

Waiting patiently was not one of Kid Flash's strong suits, at least not for something that was important. Pretty soon, his foot tapping- the only sound that was in the room aside from the echoing of laughter- was irritating everyone in the room, despite the fact they had already ignored it for almost half an hour. Miss Martian was nice enough not to say anything, but not Superboy; he threw a pillow at Wally's face, turning to head towards the training room.

"Geez," Wally threw the pillow to his side and covered his face with his hand. "What is with you guys wanting to throw every damn thing you can find at my face? I mean seriously! You could've just asked nicely."

A silent room and the faint echo of slightly insane laughter was the response that he got. Meghan stood up and lightly hit her head. "Hello Meghan, why didn't I think of this before? How about I go and make dinner, I'm sure we're all hungry. Maybe we can invite our guest to have dinner with us! Once he's awake of course. Artemis, Conner, would you like to help me?"

Artemis shrugged. "Sure, why not. I mean, we weren't given anything else to do instead of wait here for "further instructions" which we haven't received yet. I feel fine better enough to cook so I'll come with you. Come on, let's go Superboy."

Superboy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fine, I'll help."

Meghan clapped her hands and squealed, dragging the reluctant Superboy towards the kitchen. "Ohh, this will be so much fun! I promise I won't throw eggs and flour at your face this time Conner, really. How about we try making meatloaf? It sounds interesting."

As the three left the room, Wally and Kaldur were left in the room, awkwardly staring at each other in silence. Wally's eyes darted across the room, searching his brain files for anything that sounded remotely interesting to break the silence. Kaldur sat up straight with his arms crossed, looking tense. He wasn't sure what to do either, so he got up and started heading towards the medical bay. "Wally, I'm going to check up on our guest, you stay here. Take a nap, you look like you need it."

"Ugh, fine. I'll stay here and take a nap while everyone else gets to do something. Nope, not happening, I'm coming with you. I wanna ask Batman why he's not letting anyone help him and the League find Robin. It's like they think this task too dangerous for us to go on. Robin's our friend, why can't we help." Wally lightly slapped his face as he got up to go with Kaldur to check on their guest. The two headed towards the medical bay in silence. The truth was right in their faces; they failed their mission to retrieve Robin and in his place was an innocent victim getting hurt for no reason, at least none that they were aware of. Of course, with his condition, they were pretty certain that it was no mere kidnapper that did this to the kid, but they were certain that it was the Joker. Just as they arrived at the medical room, the kid's creepy laughter was beginning to subside.

After a few gulps of air, his breath evened and he started getting out of the bed, but Batman's hand resting on his shoulder stopped that. "You need to rest, kid. You've been under the effect of Joker's gas for more than an hour, and your lungs need some rest." The clown-faced kid rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"Pfft, I'm fine," he hid a cough and then massaged his cheeks. "Man, I gotta say my face hurts though, feels like I was smiling for more than a day." Batman's eyes glared at the kid. Wally's jaw dropped. Did this kid just "pfft" the Batman? It's like he doesn't recognize who any of them were; well, maybe he didn't, after all he just woke up. He'll realize his mistake soon enough.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

As Danny brought his hands off of his face to inspect them, he noticed that he wasn't talking to his friends. Instead, there was a dark figure, a fish dude, and a yellow and red streak standing in front of him. Blinking his eyes a few times, he tried to register what was happening. Wasn't he looking straight into the face of an insane clown that seemed like he was just as much of a fruitloop than someone he knew? Wait, how come he couldn't remember the dude's name? Eh, probably the effect of being slightly unconscious for a while. It'll come to him in time. Vlad! That was the fruitloop's name who handed him over to the other creep. Joker was it? Wait… if that was the Joker, then… Crap! He just "pfft" the Batman! Shit, he didn't know what to say.

"Uhhhh…" he nervously chuckled as he rubbed his hair. Ew, it felt greasy – he needed to clean his hair. "Um, thanks for the help, er sorry."

Batman's deep voice replied back. "No need for apologies. It seems as though you recovered quickly. Now, who are you?"

Danny looked down and realized that he wasn't Danny Phantom, so he couldn't say that. Plus, it was Batman, so he was probably going to figure out who he eventually was, but hopefully not that part. "The name's Daniel Fenton. But, just call my Danny, less formal sounding. If you don't mind me asking, where am I? Aside from the obvious fact that this is probably a medical room in an obviously secret headquarters or something; I really would like to get back to my home."

"Well, Danny," said Batman, probably already planning to look up his background info. "You're in Happy Harbor. Nowhere close to Amity Park, Illinois. But, maybe we can help you get home, after we've found someone else. Someone else the Joker mistook for you."

"Nope," Danny shook his head. "I'm pretty sure he didn't mistake me for someone else. I was handed over to him by a crazy fruitloop who wanted me gone from the face of the Earth. I'd like to do that on a spaceship, not by disappearing, thank you very much. Oh… oopps, forgot I was talking to Batman… ehehe. I guess I'll have no choice than to help you find your friend if I want to get back home then."

"No, you're staying here." Batman put his hand to his side and walked to the door. "I don't think you'll be able to help us very much anyway in your current state."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Danny chuckled. "I think I can help you a lot, if you can keep a secret that is."

Batman stopped walking. "Maybe, if you keep your end of the bargain."

Danny laughed on his own accord this time and smirked. "Deal; what can I do to help?"

* * *

hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write, but thanks for sticking with me. R&amp;R please and thank you. (I might not always reply to reviews, since I'm lazy with that, but that doesn't mean I don't read them.)

-AgentDragon


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Lookie here, another chapter (i think), YAY! You think I would've come up with a better title than this horrible title for this chapter. *shudder* Oh well. Since I haven't done this yet in my previous chapters (shame on me, shame) I would like to thank you wonderful people for faving and following and reviewing my story so far— here have another cookie (and a glass of milk for those who want some). Anyways, as for reviews on what's happening next, sorry, you're gonna have to wait (I don't like being told spoilers, so I'm not giving any away to you guys) But, I'm not sure about you, I have a feeling my mind's gonna come up with evil things and cliffhangers… maybe. I need to do more "research" on the characters to uh… get their personalities right and all that. Even though I've re-watched Danny Phantom so many times, you can't be too… uh careless. Don't want to have the character's be too OOC, right?

Danny muse: That's not creepy at all; anyway, if you did, then I'd probably trap you in the ghost zone.

Me: Oh, wow. I save you from the Joker and that's how you'd repay me?

Robin muse: That would be disastrous, heavy on the 'dis'.

Me: HEY! You're not supposed to be here yet! Go back to your cage! Here, have a cookie~

Robin muse: Someone's not whelmed at all. Technically, you didn't save him, my team did.

Me: Oh, stop talking. You're taking up everyone's time away from the story, Shoo; go away until you're needed.

Robin muse: …fine … meanie.

Me: Ugh, muses; they don't know when to be quiet. Now, onto the story!

Danny muse: After the disclaimer.

Me: Oh, right.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own either Danny Phantom or Young Justice ;^;

* * *

** chapter 3: Of laughter and smiles**

A knock on the door woke Danny up from the nap he was taking—Batman insisted that he did, with the bat glare. He wanted to oppose the motion, but blowing off the bat glare, obviously not the best idea, according to Kid Flash.

"Hello, Danny," a soft voice came from the other side of the door. "I'm Miss Martian. I figured you might be hungry, so I thought we could fix some dinner and invite you to join us. I mean, if you're up to it that is."

After yawning and stretching his back, Danny's feet shuffled towards the door. "Sure, that actually sounds great right now." He stopped walking when his stomach growled in response. "Hear that? My stomach agrees." Danny opened the door, and a green, redheaded girl stood in front of the door, well floated. She wasn't a ghost was she? No… his ghost sense didn't go off. Miss Martian… Martian… Duh, alien. That explains the floating and green skin color. Danny waved at her and gave a small smile. "Hi there, Miss Martian; apparently you already know my name, so that spare's time of introductions. What's for dinner?"

Miss Martian smiled. "We're having meatloaf. Wal—Kid Flash came and interrupted us while we were cooking to tell us that you were awake. He wanted to eat the food for himself, but Artemis threw a spatula at him." She giggled. "So far that's the second thing something's been thrown at him. Superboy threw a pillow at him earlier today."

Danny scratched his head. "Artemis… and… Superboy, uh, who are they?" Great, more unfamiliar names he would eventually need to remember. Ah well, he had some dinner waiting for him, but meatloaf? Why did it have to be meatloaf? Hopefully this meatloaf won't be as bad as his mom's ectoplasmic meatloaf that tried to eat them instead of vice versa.

Miss Martian giggled again. "You'll meet them once we reach the kitchen. Kal-, I mean Aqualad and Kid Flash—you've already met those two. Sort of, I guess. Anyway, come on, to the kitchen Danny!" She grabbed his hand and she flew him to the kitchen.

_'Well, she sounds excited.'_ Danny shrugged. He was still a bit groggy from waking up from his nap so he ignored the rooms and hallways they flew through. He did notice the big screen TV in what he guessed was a living room.

"Hey, it's "laughs-a-lot"! How are ya doing?" Kid Flash rubbed his shoulder after Artemis punched it, again. "Ow, why do you keep doing that?"

Artemis scoffed. "Whatever. So kid, Danny—it is Danny right?" Danny gave a quick nod. "What brings you to Happy Harbor?"

"Gotham," interrupted Wally. "We found him in Gotham City."

"Uh huh, right," Artemis rested her forehead on the table. "Now, while you were in Gotham City, did you, hmmm happen to come across anybody else in a costume, someone like Robin perhaps?"

"Not that I remember right away, no." Danny shook his head. "Sorry, you'll have to come back to me on that." Just as Danny was about to sit down his ghost sense went off._ 'That's what he called it right? Right, it was called that. Why was he having difficulty remembering these simple things? Stupid, freaking groggy, just-woke-up-memory.'_ Danny let out an annoyed sigh and slouched on the chair.

An alarmed gasp came from a select few of the team as an annoyingly familiar shout, at least familiar only to Danny, came from behind some conveniently placed, stacked boxes. "BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"Oh great," Danny grumbled as he proceeded to slap his face with his hand. "Not this guy again."

"AH, IT'S YOU!" the Box Ghost pointed at Danny. "I thought you had been taken care of already by the creepy clown dude. Putting that aside, you can't catch me in that cylindrical device that you apparently don't have with you! I SHALL FLEE NOW AND TAKE OVER THE NEAREST BOX CONTAINER STORE! BEWARE!"

Kid Flash turned and stared at Danny. "Why are you so calm?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Um, hello, I live in Amity Park. The most haunted city in the world, of course I'd be calm. Besides, this guy is a regular haunt, and let me tell you, he's not the toughest ghost out there. He's more of an annoyance if you ask me, which you basically did and I gave you the answer."

"Yeah, but how-

"Ghost hunter, Kid Flash, I'm a ghost hunter." Danny said as he stood up to stretch. "My parents are ghost hunters and I kind of picked up the family business, I guess. That's how I know the Box Ghost and how he knows me."

"Huh, I guess there's weirder stuff in the world," Kid Flash shrugged. "So are we going to go after him or what? I'm already done with my plate of food, so I'm ready to go."

Artemis shook her head. "Really, Kid Flash, you were eating this whole time?" "

What? I was hungry, and you guys were just standing there letting your food get cold. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, wait for the rest of us? Whatever, unfortunately, I don't think we can do anything until further instructions are given to us anyway. So let's all, except Kid Flash, eat our dinner."

Kid Flash pouted as Danny and the rest of the team sat down to eat their dinner as quickly as possible without choking. "So, what do we do know?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Wait until 'further instructions', it's not like we're trusted enough to go on one by ourselves, I mean, it ended up a failure."

_'Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!'_ Danny frowned. "Who gives you guys missions anyways?"

"I do." Batman's voice entered the conversation and he stood behind Danny. "I think I found some coordinates that might be were Robin is being held. Danny, I want you to go with the team, don't do anything unless absolutely necessary. Also, see if you can recognize anything on the way to the building. It might help us and you as well, to find out why your apparent arch enemy would want to hand you over to the Joker. If you need my help, or find any trace of Robin, call me, but only if it's important; try to keep this as much of a recon mission as possible, don't want any more uninvited guests staying here, got it?"

The team all nodded and replied in unison. "Yes sir."

* * *

Alright, the third chapter's done and out of the way, woohoo! Hopefully the next chapter will be better than this one. now for the rest of... however many chapters it takes to finish this story. Anyway, thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!~ R&amp;R Please and thank you (Psst! cookies for those who review!)

-AgentDragon


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Wooo! another chapter from me to you! :D thank you for any reviews or favorites and follows. I think this chapter turned out better than the previous one, but unfortunately took just as long to write. ah well. I finally got it done. Though... I feel like I was a little bit mean to Robin in this chapter... ehehehe

Robin muse: a little bit? You -

Me: Shh shh, now, now, don't spoil anything for my readers.

Robin muse: ...crazy lady...

Me: HEY! I am in control of this story you know.

Robin muse: My point exactly.

Danny muse: Not to mention you're forgetting something.

Me: What is that? Oh... right... dang it... I almost forgot about that

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.

* * *

Listening to a trumpet on the radio was one thing, but having someone—aka the Joker—blasting loud and obnoxious noises in his face with a trumpet was another. It definitely was not one of the best ways he's woken up this week. Robin shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Gooood Morning Birdbrain," the Joker was his usual insanely and hysterical happy self today. With a video camera in one hand looking at his face and a microphone in the other, he turned away from Robin. "Today's weather in Gotham is slightly cloudy with a chance of not escaping. Now, let's go over to our guest of honor and give him a warm welcome to our show."

A recorded sound of applause played in the room as he turned to face Robin with the camera. "So, Birdbrain, how does it feel to be the guest of honor? Overwhelming?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Not whelmed at all." For some reason his arm was beginning to itch but unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it since his hands were tied. "Hey, could you do me a favor and untie my hands? My arm's itchy and—"

"Aw, does poor bird boy have an itch on his arm?" the Joker dropped his camera and microphone and picked up something from the floor. Before he hid it behind his back, a glint of light was reflected off it. "Here, let me help with that." As the Joker slowly walked towards Robin, he tried hard not to flinch as the metal crowbar hit his arm with a loud thwack. "There, all better?"

Robin gritted his teeth. "Yeah, better." He watched the Joker turn around and walk slowly towards the dim lighted area of the room.

"It was so nice of you to trade yourself for that other poor boy. I would honestly say that I mistook him for you; I mean you two really do look similar. I'm surprised you aren't related, but then again, he's not from around here so—"

Just then, a loud crash echoed outside of the room. The Joker frowned and shook his head. "Tsk tsk. Looks like we've got party crashers, I don't suppose you invited them?" However, he gave Robin no time to respond. He saw the raised crowbar above his head and THWACK!

The room began to fade as he saw the Joker fumbling around looking for something in a desk. He took out a pen and paper and began writing something… with red ink? Probably not, it was most likely blood or something. It would make sense, after all his shoulder felt like it was just stabbed and it probably had been. _'I wonder how that other kid is doing.' _The last thing he saw before the darkness closed in on him was the Joker sticking the note he wrote earlier on the table and stabbing it with a knife.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Well fan-freaking-tastic." Kid Flash threw his hands around in the air. "I knew this would end poorly if we brought him with us."

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked at Danny. "Ignore him. He can be a real loud mouth himself sometimes. I'm surprised he wasn't the one who gave out or location. By the way, what made you all jumpy? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Kid Flash let out an exasperated sigh. "Aren't you a ghost hunter, someone who's used to seeing ghosts on a daily basis? Aren't you a ghost expert?"

Danny chuckled nervously. "Um, I guess you could say that. I mean, I'm used to seeing ghosts everyday—Amity Park, woohoo—but um, yeah. I thought I saw one of the really, really tough ghosts that I guess I was unprepared for and uh—"

"Dude, Danny." Kid Flash put his hand up, stopping Danny from talking. "It's fine. Now we just have to look in this building for any possible clues that will help us find Robin. The Joker's probably started to move to a different location after he heard your little blunder. We just have to report to Batman to let him know that we couldn't find him. He won't be happy with this failure, but hiding any information from him doesn't always end great."

Superboy stepped closer to the group. "Speaking of new information, if you would stop talking Kid Flash, I would like to mention that I hear what sounds like a car driving off behind this building."

"Ah, thank you Supey, let's chase that car! Which way is it headed?"

"Um, I don't know. It just sounds like… sounded like I can't hear it anymore. I think we wasted too much time talking."

Danny scratched his head. He felt awful and thought this was his entire fault. "Shouldn't we look inside the house to look for any clues?"

Miss Martian nodded. "I think Danny's right. Arguing about whose fault it is won't help us find Robin. After all, we were closer to finding him today that last time… right?"

Aqualad nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Let's all go inside the building and look for clues."

Danny's shoulders slouched. '_Didn't I just say that? Oh well.'_ He followed the rest of the team into the building and looked around. The room gave him an unsettling and uncomfortably familiar feeling, like he's been here before. As his eyes scanned the room, a glint of light caught his eye. He turned his head to see a red-tipped knife stabbed on a desk. A piece of paper fluttered beneath the knife and flew into Danny's face as a gust of wind ripped the paper from the knife.

Slowly removing the paper from his face, wiping something off his cheek he read the note.

'_Hey kiddos,_

_Yeah, I figured the bats would send you guys to find his birdy. After all, he's got to do all the stalking to actually find where I could possibly be, and whew was I close! You guys almost found me! I don't think I normally right notes this long but I feel like you need some clearing up. Especially you Robin-look-a-like, and by the time you've finished reading this letter—we'll find a new hiding spot. Oh hide and seek, so much fun! I suppose you're looking for clues—this isn't a mystery game no, no—but I think you should ask a friend of dear ol' Danny (he told me your name, that's how I know it). _

_Anyway, Tata for now! Later, kiddies!'_

Danny grimaced as he finished his letter. This was not a villain to be toyed with, and he couldn't just send him to the ghost zone, this Joker wasn't a ghost after all. Speaking of ghosts and villains, the "friend" he was talking about was probably Vlad.

Danny held the letter tightly in his hands and turned to the rest of the team. He inhaled and then exhaled. "Hey guys, I found something! You might want to see this."

* * *

Author's noteOooh, you found a clue Danny! Good for you! Now all you've got to do is face the wrath of the Batman for not finding Robin (oooh, you're in trouble now Danny) Also... Vlad? Hey, don't ask me questions.. he came here uninvited... really, it's the truth! Anyway, read and review please! (Constructive Criticism is appreciated) Thank you for your patience! Tata for now!

-AgentDragon


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, the long awaited chapter 5. Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been meaning to finish this earlier but I guess I kind of got distracted-

Danny muse: Surrre likely story.

Me: Hey, don't interrupt me while I'm talking. Anyway, I finished this story around 1:00 am just for you guys. I honestly am not that tired right now though so hey it works out... right? Anyway since it's been so long since I last updated, I gave you guys a longer chapter.

Robin muse: Now you're just distracting them from the story. You really seem to talk a lot sometimes don't you.

Me: Oh shut up.

Danny muse: Plus you're forgetting something.

Me: Oh, right. I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Guys," Danny stood their holding the letter. He gulped. That unsettling feeling was coming back. Since he wasn't getting any response back from the rest of the team, he decided to call for them again. "Guys, I found something! I think you might want to see this!"

A voice in his head replied back. _"This is Miss Martian, Danny. I apologize for not mind linking you with the rest of us before the mission. However, this is so that we can all be able to speak with each other if we're not near each other during a mission, so as any possible nearby enemies couldn't overhear our conversation."_

Since he was unprepared for the sudden invasion of his mind—he thought he had control over it, but apparently not—he stumbled a little bit and tensed._ "Uh, okay. But this'll only be for communication… right?"_ He was getting a small headache as a result.

Miss Martian responded in agreement. _"Of course, I promise."_

Kid Flash's voice entered the conversation. _"Hey, um just not to intrude this mental conversation here—_

A sigh, probably Artemis's, was the reply to that. _"You're already intruding with your complaints. Anyway, we found a video camera that was dropped on the ground. It looks like it was used recently so I think we should take it back with us to examine it."_

Aqualad added to her information. _"Not to mention the screen is still on and running. The power is still on at least." _

Kid Flash voice came up again. _"Why don't we just watch it now and then take it to Batman later? And then we can—"_

Danny rolled his eyes. _"Uh, hey, guys? I am still here you know, before you forget. Besides, I found something too; a disturbing letter, well I don't know about disturbing, but creepy maybe? Ah whatever. My opinion won't matter since I'm not part of this team anyway."_

A gust of wind was his response. He tried to communicate with the others, but to no avail. His thoughts were replied only by his still slightly tired mind. Danny leaned his head back and outwardly sighed. "Ugh, this is a really no good terrible day I'm having. I mean seriously, did they honestly forget me?! I mean, if they're not answering my thoughts, then that's the most likely reason, right?" Still holding the note in his right hand, he dropped his arms to his sides. As if things couldn't get any worse for him, an unnerving and somewhat familiar laugh echoed throughout the now dark room. The only source of light was a nearly burnt out, flickering light bulb on the desk where Danny found the note.

"Man, I thought they would never leave," Out of the shadowy depths of nowhere, the clown face creep slowly emerged. "Or that they would actually fall for that little show I put on for them. I wonder if they notice that you're missing. Aw, poor, poor Danny. Separated from all of your friends, how sad is that? It almost makes me want to shed some tears for you." The Joker pouted and mimed crying. "NOT! Bwauhaha, oh you're a hoot. You're almost as funny as Birdbrain over here." The Joker reached into the dim lighted part of the room as he dragged an old wooden bloodied chair from behind him and quickly turned the chair around to face Danny.

Robin slowly moved his head up and looked at Danny intently, at least as best as he could with how tired he seemed, not to mention he could barely open his eyes. "So you're okay," a small cough escaped his mouth. "That's certainly good to know. I doubt the rest of my team aren't too pleased with what I did."

Danny scratched his neck and looked at the ground as he held the letter in front of Robin. "Uh, actually… about that, they don't know that you traded yourself for me. They kind of ran off before I could show them this letter."

Frowning, Robin gave a . "Oh, well that could be a problem for both you and me then, huh. A very annoying problem as well I guess."

"I wonder if—" A slow pat on the head and his ghost sense interrupted Danny. "Well, it seems as though this little badger has lost his way home, hasn't he Joker?"

The Joker crossed his arms. "I'm sure he'll find his way on his own, he seems like a capable boy, walking home by himself." He took the crowbar and smacked both of Danny's knees until they broke. "Oopps, now he's not. He wasn't expecting that I bet, doesn't seem like either you or Robin expected that either. Aw Vlady, I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself. You know how much a clown loves to joke around, right?"

Danny looked from the corner of his barely watery eye to see none other than Vlad creeper McFruitloop. "Vlad… not surprised… really. Why are you working for the Joker? Or is he working for you?"

"Oh Daniel, do you really think I'd come and work for him?" Vlad scoffed. "No, no, I came here to bring you back home, were your poor mother, father and sister are waiting for you. Now come with me little badger and come home, like a good little boy."

"Heck no," Danny stood up slowly and leaned on the table trying not to lose his grip and not fall flat on his face. "Why would I won't to go with you in the first place? You probably were the one who handed me over to clown face here in the first place!"

The Joker crossed his arms. "How rude, my clown face is beautiful. Besides I don't even know this creep. I only just met him over the phone. Don't even know how he found my number in the first place. It's just weird. I mean I can understand how he knows me I mean I'm practically famous in this town heehawhahaheh! Oh me oh my I'm so funny."

Vlad rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah let's cut the act and get back to business. I've got somewhere else to be."

"Alright, alright, alright, way to ruin my good spirit Mister Scrooge." The Joker grabbed the knife and tossed it in the air a few times before throwing it in Danny's direction.

Danny gasped and instinctively turned intangible as the knife went through his middle. He turned tangible again and sighed. "Phew that was close…"

"Well color me surprised and I'm not easily surprised—believe you me— Danny-boy here seems to be some sort of half dead person or something like that. I mean how else could you turn intangible, right?"

Danny hit his fist on the table. "Dang it, you planned this didn't you Vlad?"

Vlad shrugged. "I certainly don't know what you're talking about Daniel. I mean, he only knows that you can turn invisible, not that you can turn into a full on ghost… well half a ghost. Oooops, why silly me I let your secret slip… Danny Ph—"

"Don't you even—" but before he even finished his sentence, an ectoblast to the side and a crowbar to the head and he was out. Though he only could hear the faint noise of Robin mumbling something to the Joker and Vlad saying 'Toodles'.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

As the team headed to the bioship after chasing the nonexistent car, Kid Flash skidded to a halt just now realizing that something didn't feel right. "Hey um guys, are we missing something, or rather missing someone?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Well duh, we in fact are missing someone; we're missing Robin. That's the reason we came here in the first place Kid Flash. Can you get any more ignorant?"

Kid Flash massaged his head. "Hey, I know that but I mean like there was someone else with us besides Robin. I think there was someone but I can't remember since we probably only just met them."

Floating next to the entrance of the bioship, Miss Martian watched the video on the camera. After watching the video, she closed the screen and cleared her throat to get the teams attention. "I agree with Kid Flash that there is possibly someone missing in our group, but after Ywatching this video I think showing Batman this evidence is our priority. We can look for them later, or we can have two people go back to the broken down building and the other three go back the HQ and report back or we can all go back and search for them."

"Ahem," Kid Flash raised his hand. "I suggest that we go look for the kid who came with us. Batman sent him with us right? Let's not have to search for two missing people. Now let's get Danny! That was his name, right?"

An unamused and almost sarcastic voice came from behind a conveniently placed boulder "You're looking for Danny? Poor lad seems to have gotten himself into more trouble than he can handle." A tall, well-dressed, gray haired man came into view and leaned against the boulder with crossed arms. "I would go get the poor badger but I just simply have too much to do today, being a famous business man and all. That poor kid can hardly walk or even keep his eyes open. He's back at an old abandoned building that I believe you kids were just at. Well I have a 3 o' clock meeting that I have to attend to, toodles."

Before the man left, something caught Superboy's attention. The man was carrying a bag, but there was muffling coming from the bag. He must be the only who could hear since the others weren't really paying that much attention. "Hey! Old man, what's in the bag?"

The man stopped and turned around. "Oh, do you mean this old thing? I was just here to pick up something from an acquaintance of mine. I left it at his place and I came back to retrieve it."

Superboy scoffed. "Something's in that bag? More like someone!"

"Don't be absurd! I'd have to be an evil man or something to do something that vile. Kidnap a child, what an absurd idea for someone you just met."

_"Meghan," _Aqualad had an idea. _"Try mind linking with Danny again to see where he is. If he is in that bag we'll have to stop this guy, if not he's free to go and then we go check back at the building."_

Miss Martian looked at Aqualad with understanding. _"Alright, sure thing. Okay, here we go. Danny? Danny? Do you read me?"_

_ "Yeah, I hear you loud and sort of clear." _

Miss Martian _ "Danny! You're alright! Okay, where are you?_

_ "In this bag." _There was a slight pause. "_I just now am waking up from being unconscious so your voice is a little faded. It seems as though Vlad made an anti-ghost bag or anti-ghost handcuffs or both since I can't phase out of this bag." _

_ "Anti-ghost field?" _ However, there was no answer. _"Danny?"_

Two dark rings moved up and down the man's body, transforming him into a more vampire-like… ghost? That's what Miss Martian guessed at least.

"You children are getting in my way. I really do have some where to be and if I miss that appointment my reputation could be at stake." Not allowing any arguments, Vlad blasted them and flew off with Danny.

Superboy hit the boulder with his fist, breaking it into smithereens.

Kid Flash rested his hand on his forehead and one on his hip. "Well this is just great. Now Danny's gone and we don't know if Robin's still at the building. If he's not then Batman's gonna be so mad that I don't even—

"Hey, Kid Flash calm down." Aqualad pointed back towards the building. "Why don't we check back at the building before we run out of time?"

Kid Flash sighed. "Uh fine, let's go. Lead the way Aqualad."

* * *

... I feel that I could've done better with that ending... ah well. I finished the chapter, that's all that matters, right?

Danny muse: Sure I guess so.

Anyway, thanks for being patient and I hope this chapter was worth it! R&amp;R please and thank you!

-AgentDragon


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Ah hello again, it's been quite a while since I've uploaded hasn't it?

Danny muse: Yeah, like almost six months.

Me: Hey, i've been busy. That and I had writer's block... again.

Robin muse: Yeah, yeah, sure whatever.

Me: Oh be quiet. Anyway I apologize for the long wait, I hope you enjoy! (I'm also sorry for this weird chapter, it took quite a while to figure out how to start it)

Danny muse: You're forgetting something again.

Me: Oh, right. I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice.

* * *

Chapter 6:

The team was faced with a decision: go back to base with neither Danny nor Robin, who was their main focus in the first place, and face the wrath of Batman or go back and retrieve one of the two people and go back for the other and still possibly face the wrath of Batman. Of course, the intensity of the stare would depend on whom they rescued, but they would still face it either way.

"I vote we go rescue Robin first," Wally didn't want to return to the base with yet another failed mission, resulting in two missing people. "Besides, didn't Danny, say he could take care of himself?"

Kaldur nodded. "Right, he did say that, but wouldn't Robin want us to help someone else instead of him? I'm sure he's been through this more than once since he is Batman's protégé."

Wally sighed. " Yeah, but we can't just leave him, I mean he's the youngest out of all of us. We should at least put in some effort to search for him."

The team stood in silence. It was obvious that they wanted to go search for Robin instead of some random kid that happened to wander into this situation. If Robin were there, he would want them to help the kid out.

"I guess we'll go help the kid out." Wally was more than slightly hesitant about going, and he blamed Danny for getting them into this situation. "I have a question though, how do we figure out where he is? Have any clue on how we do that, Kaldur?"

"I am not sure." Kaldur scratched his head. "Are you sure you are up to it, Wally? If I recall, you were recently ill."

"It was just a cold! It's n-nothing I c-can't ha-achoo!" Wally wipes his nose. "It's nothing, I can handle this just fine!"

Artemis scoffed. "Uh-huh, right. A while ago you were whining like a little kid."

Wally pouted. "Well, you were sick too! I'm sure you were rolling in agony as well." That comment received a punch in the shoulder.

"Now you are."

Kaldur sighed. "Well, we need to go to wherever we were last and see if we can find anything there that would let us know what to do next."

"Well then, let's go!" Wally started heading towards the exit. " Whoever wants to go look for Robin can come with me, and whoever wants to look for that Danny kid can go with Kaldur."

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Robin awoke with a start; a bucket of cold water was poured on his head, and it dripped off his hair. He shivered a bit. Where does the Joker get freezing cold water from anyway? Does he have like a freezer or something especially for water?

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine! The sun is up and it's another beautiful day in Gotham!" the Joker broke into a laugh. "Oh man, poor bird boy, you were left behind again, what horrible friends you have. Don't worry though old pal, I'm here to comfort you. Haha just kidding." The Joker patted his back, with a small little shock from a buzzer.

Robin looked at the floor and said nothing. He didn't give a reaction to the shock, or to the Joker's taunt.

"What's the matter bird brain? Why the cold attitude?"

"Maybe because you poured a bucket of cold water on my head?" Robin's annoyance was clear.

"Geez, what a killjoy." The Joker slouched his shoulders. "You hurt my feelings Robin. And here I thought I was going to be your best friend." The Joker punched Robin's face twice and then quickly stabbed his other shoulder with a knife. "Well I guess I won't know then, huh?"

Robin clenched his teeth, trying not to cry out. "Nope, don't think it will ever happen."

The Joker turned his head as he heard a loud crash coming from the entrance of the building. "I think your "friends" are here again. Guess I'll have to leave them a parting gift. You have a pen and ink that I can use? Ah, wait, I'll use this!" He takes the knife and stabs Robin in the shoulder again, and gets a sheet of paper and writes a quick note, sticking it on a timed bomb set to go off in two and a half minutes. "I'm sure this will blow their mind. I'll leave you here and see if they'll rescue in time or leave you to your doom."

Megan's voice was heard in the silence. "Robin!"

The Joker turned around. "Ah, welcome, welcome, Young Justice brats. You're just in time for this short show." He shows them the bomb. "Oh, and just so this is a challenge… boys?" A group of goons enter the room, heading towards Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Artemis. The Joker stands by Robin, grinning ear to ear. "This will be entertaining."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R&amp;R! and hopefully the next chapters won't take as long to write ^^;

-AgentDragon


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** as;lkdfjasdl;f I'm a horrible person for not updating this for a while. I've been pretty busy lately, especially when I need to study for exams. Not only that, I had trouble figuring out how to start this chapter. I just hope that I'll find inspiration and motivation to write the next chapters ( who knows when this story's gonna end? because I certainly don't)

Robin muse: she honestly has no clue where this story is going.

Danny muse: Not to mention she keeps on forgetting the Disclaimer.

Me: And of course, you're the one to remind me, Danny. I don't own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. Enjoy the chapter!~ (also, please R&amp;R)

* * *

Chapter 7:

_'Damn it,'_ Danny sighed. '_Could this day get any worse?_' First getting kidnapped by Mr. Clown face, then Vlad McFruitloop, what fun… not. Not to mention, he made himself seem like a complete nuisance to a team of superheroes, especially Batman. Of all the heroes to be caught by on one of his off days, it had to be Batman. Danny sneezed and rubbed his nose. '_Oh right, it is worse, I have just of now, apparently caught the __cold. Ugh, wonderful.'_

Unbeknownst to Danny, two figures were on their way to help, or at least trying to get to the building to help him. If only the stupid ghosts would stop getting in their way.

Superboy growled. "Where are these pests coming from? It's not like they can appear out of thin air."

Aqualad raised his hand. "Well technically—"

"Shut it Aqualad, I am _not_ in the mood here." Superboy attempted to punch a ghost heading towards him. However, that failed miserably and he hit a tree instead, shattering the trunk.

Aqualad cleared his throat. "Shall we move on and find our target perhaps? I don't believe just standing here will do anything productive. "

Superboy gave an annoyed sigh as a response. "Fine, lead the way then." He batted a small bothersome ghost out of his face. "I suppose we'll just bust our way in."

Aqualad nodded. "I suppose so."

The duo shouted in unison as the sprinted into a charge towards the back wall of the mansion. The wall shattered and bricks scattered on the floor, causing dust to surround the two.

"So, where do you suppose Danny may be?" Aqualad took in his surroundings. This place was pretty big, even compared to the palace in Atlantis, but not as big, it was still huge nonetheless.

"You're looking for that Danny kid, huh?" a cranky vulture ghost wearing a fez appeared below the ceiling. It noticed Superboy, who seemed to be ready to pummel anyone who got in his way, backed away slowly. "Whoa there, boy-o, I'm not here ta fight ya. You need to find this Danny kid, right? I think you'll be able to find him down this hallway and take a left."

A second vulture ghost was right next to that one. "No, no. You got it all wrong. The kid was down this hallway, up the stairs and to the right, you idiot."

A third voice spoke up. "Oy, you two stupid birds. We're supposed to be on the look out for any intruders. Now stop yammering and get back to work!"

The three birds broke into an argument, giving an opportunity for Aqualad and Superboy to sneak past them and walk down the hallway and turn left. While two of the birds were still arguing, one of them poked their head up and noticed the kids sneak off. He smacked the other two birds' heads and pointed in that direction. "Oy, there goes the intruders you nitwits! After them!"

_'How much stuff does one guy need?'_ Superboy quickly glanced at the trophies and other ornaments adorning the mansion as he ran. After following the direction from the first ghost, they arrived in a barely lit room, with what seemed to be metal flooring. Hopefully, they arrived at the same room, but before they could thoroughly investigate the room, the three vultures from earlier swooped in and blocked them from entering the room any farther.

"Hey, Vlady," the supposed lead bird said, "We got you yer intruders. What would you like us to do, sir? Peck their eyes out?"

"No, no I don't think that would be necessary boys. After all, it would be hardly fair, don't you think?"

The vulture was flustered. "Well, uh, no… no sir I suppose not."

"Now get out of my sight, you feather brains."

The three of them dashed out, running into each other as they did so.

"Now, " a spotlight shone on large reclining office chair. The chair slowly spun around to reveal the same old man that they saw at the abandoned hideout. "To what do I owe the pleasure for my uninvited guests?"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please r&amp;r!~

-AgentDragon


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Oh hey, look, i've actually written something. It's been a while hasn't it? =u= oh well, i hope you enjoy this chapter ouo I may be able to get the next chapter out by tomorrow or the next day, probably by this weekend ovo

Danny muse: And I'm sure you have something ridiculous or evil planned

Me: *looks around nervously*

Robin muse: He's right isn't he?

Me: uh no, uh no nothing planned at all. shush now, go. shoo.

Danny: you're forgetting something

Me: oh, right

I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice

* * *

Chapter 8:

The atmosphere in Vlad's office was unsettling and intense. Superboy glared at Vlad. "How about you give us back Danny, and we leave with out hurting you or your home."

Vlad shook his head. "My, my what rude manners, didn't your parents ever teach you? Tsk, tsk. Well, my boy, I'll just have to teach you manners, myself!" With that, a bright black circle surrounded the man, split in two and moved up and down. The man transformed into the ghastly vampire-like man they had seen earlier. "Well, who should leave first? Fishboy, or Superboy?"

He hovered over his desk and looked at them both and then pointed his index finger at Aqualad. "How about you?" Vlad shot a ray of pink ectoplasm at Aqualad, hitting him on the side below his left arm.

"Gah!" Aqualad clutched his side, crouching on the floor, trying to shield himself from another one of Vlad's ectoblasts. He tumbled out of the way, running into a floor lamp and knocking it over. As soon as the floor lamp hit the floor, the light bulb shattered, scattering bits of glass onto the floor.

"Oh, now you're breaking my furniture?" Vlad shook his head disapprovingly. "No manners whatsoever."

Superboy growled in frustration and charged towards Vlad. He attempted to land a punch, but Vlad quickly turned intangible and avoided the blow, moving behind him. Superboy glared at Vlad, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

"Never fought a ghost before, have you boy?" Vlad grinned menacingly, and made clones, surrounding both Superboy and Aqualad. "Not to mention one who's powerful, one that can _squash you like a bug_." He felt very confident in his abilities, maybe even overconfident, but Vlad knew he could stop these two. He would not let these two ruin his plan.

Aqualad was still crouching, clutching his side, and the other hand on the floor to keep him stable. He looked around the room, trying to figure out which Vlad was the real Vlad. Surely it had to be the one near Superboy, but he had to be careful. If he attacked the wrong one, they could be in trouble and be there for a while. They were on a mission. Rescue Danny. If they failed this mission, it would be the second, no third time, that they failed a mission in just two days.

Finally making a decision, Aqualad got up and attacked the Vlad closest to him. He decided to get rid of all the clones so that Superboy could focus on the real one. He got his weapon ready and attacked the clone nearest to him on his left. After attacking the clone for a while, another clone joined, blasting him with an ectoblast from his hand, hitting Aqualad on his right shoulder.

Superboy wasn't having a great time either; both the real Vlad and two other clones were attacking him giving him no time to take a breather. If this was something that this Danny kid had to deal with by himself, he wondered how sane this kid was. His frustration grew as he felt this battle was never going to go in their favor. Both he and Aqualad were not making any progress.

Out of nowhere, a green ectoblast shot at the clone, sending it flying towards the wall. As soon as the clone hit the wall, it disappeared. Vlad stopped fighting and growled. "Curses! I thought I told those featherbrains to keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't leave those featherbrains in charge then, Fruitloop." Danny flew through the whole in the door left behind by his ectoblast. "Not to mention that your security and "cages" are pretty shitty. I mean, I only had to blast a couple of bolts off of the metal cage in order to remove it." Danny shrugged and rolled his neck. "But man, are my muscles stiff, being tied up is no fun. Well, hey enough talking I think it's time for me get out of here, let's go you two."

He flew over to Superboy, grabbed his wrist, and grabbed Aqualad's wrist. Danny turned intangible along with the other two. He flew through the wall, bringing the other two with him. The three phased through the wall, and Danny flew them down the long hallway and out of the front door.

"Alright, now that we're out of here, why don't you call your team so we ca-" Danny suddenly felt dizzy, and wobbled around a bit. Superboy caught him before he fell over.

"Hey," Aqualad waved his hand in front of Danny's face. He gave a concerned look. "Are you alright Danny?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Danny messaged his forhead. "Just a bit… sore on the side." He rubbed right side, and felt something wet and sticky. He raised his hand to inspect it, and saw the palm of his hand mostly covered with reddish green blood. "Shit. Now how the hell did this happen?"

Aqualad immediately went to his com. "Batman, we have Danny, but we will need you to come quickly. Danny's hurt… bad."

* * *

I apologize for how long these chapters have been taking though :'D I hope you look forward to the next chapter ouo Please R&amp;R~

-AgentDragon


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Oh hey a new chapter 8U i promised you guys one a while ago, but I got pretty busy, so i never got around to writing it :'D So yeah I did finished this chapter a little bit after midnight

Danny muse: It's not a fun chapter either =u=

Robin muse: Neither for you or for me .u.

Me: Oh shush, it is a "fun" chapter, i mean there's suspense and action so it's gotta be fun for the readers, well maybe not you guys but yeah.

Robin muse: Uh-huh, yeah right -u-

Danny muse: You seem to be forgetting something

Oh right the disclaimer; I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom

* * *

Chapter 9:

Danny was barely holding on, he could feel his eyelids slowly closing and his body began to feel heavy. Something was wrong he knew that, but even though he felt a stab on his side as he escaped the cage, he thought it was nothing, just a small sting. Oh was he wrong, oooh so wrong. This hurt like hell and the stinging feeling kept on getting worse. As he was struggling to stay awake, he could see Aqualad's mouth moving and he thought he heard somebody asking if he was all right, but it was all mumbled. The ringing in his ears didn't help either that either.

He could feel his body slowly turning numb, as if there were some sort of sedative that had kicked in. Probably from some sort of tracking device that Vlad most likely placed on him that would release if he either turned into his ghost form or escaped, or probably both. The said tracker also seemed to have a needle that would puncture his ghost form in order to release the sedative.

Danny shook his head. He had to focus on the problem at hand, and not pass out. He didn't want to seem like some weak kid that couldn't take care of himself, because so far that's most likely what these other kids are thinking. Danny suddenly felt himself shaking, as if he were running a fever. Though, as he processed the feeling, he realized it must be one of the other super teens trying to keep him awake. His head began to lull back and forth as he lost his focus and strength. He became dreary and almost completely numb, he could barely feel his legs and arms and he had to pinch his arm hard in order to feel anything. Before he could say he was fine, darkness enveloped his line of vision, and the voices of the two stressed and worried teens faded away.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

The sound of beeping filled the room, as well as the sound of fists colliding with faces and the cackling of a crazed clown. "This will certainly be entertaining won't it Robin, we'll see who hits the bucket first. Hmmmm I think I'll go with your team mates, I mean after all they don't seem like they're fairing too well. Must be something in the air." The Joker shrugged, and he did a little jig across the room and back. "Oh boy this is quite exciting isn't BirdBrain? Let's see… you're friends have about…. 45 seconds before this whole place goes BOOM!" He mimed an explosion as he crouched down next to Robin's chair. "Think you and I are gonna make it? Hmmm, not sure about you … I think I might though." The Joker pursed his lips and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Though I suppose I could drag you out last minute while your buddies are still struggling, huh?"  
Robin glared at the Joker. He was not in the mood for jokes today. He'd much rather be home or in the Young Justice Head Quarters, not here in this mangy old stink house. Robin stared at the timer as the time went down. During the Joker's monologue it had gone down 4 seconds. His team needed to hurry or they'd all be in trouble. Maybe this time bomb would be another one of Joker's tricks, if they were lucky. Maybe it would just explode with confetti and shaving cream, leaving a flag with the message 'BOOM!' Maybe he was being too hopeful, but there was a small chance that might happen.

Kid Flash had attempted to run quickly around the room to stop the goons, but for some reason, he felt sluggish and could only move as quickly as Robin could. He could still land punches and kicks, which was fortunate. Miss Martian wasn't fairing too well with her floating ability so she had to stick to the ground. With twenty seconds left on the clock they managed to defeat the goons and sluggishly run towards The Joker and Robin.

"All right Joker, enough games," Kid Flash angrily glared at him. " Hand Robin over and no one else will get hurt, okay?"

"Hmm… Alright…" The Joker picked up the bomb and tossed it up and down. "That is, if you can figure out how to deactivate this bomb. I'll hand him over if you can. How's that sound?" He tossed the bomb over to Kid Flash, who caught it like it was a game of Hot Potato. "Good luck kiddos." The Joker cackled as he stood on top of Robin's chair.

Kid Flash tossed the bomb over to Miss Martian, and she nodded at Kid Flash. That plan might work, and they couldn't let the Joker know so KF let her know through the telepathic link. Miss Martian took the bomb with her and phased through the nearest wall. With 10 seconds remaining on the timer, she flung the bomb high into the air and phased back into the building. She covered her ears so she wouldn't hear the explosion, as did Kid Flash. Once it had been 10 seconds, the bomb exploded in the air, the Joker pouted at the two.

"Well, that was no fun at all…" the Joker slouched his shoulders and crossed his arms. "You guys were supposed to deactivate it by cutting the wires. Ah well." He quickly sniffed the air as the ceiling sprinklers turned on, releasing some purple gas. "Oh dear, seems like there's some poison in there air, guess I better head out!" The Joker lifted the chair that Robin was in by the top part, holding him upside down as he skedaddled out of the building.

"Damn it! Not again!" Kid Flash hit his fist on the wall to the left of him. He coughed as the room was being filled with the poisonous gas. "Shit, Meghan we better leave before we're in trouble ourselves." Kid Flash grabbed her arm and sprinted out of the building as quickly as he could. Once they both were out of the building and as far away as possible so they wouldn't inhale the gas, they plopped down on the ground and stayed there for a while, catching their breath. "Damn, Batman's gonna kill us once he found out that we've failed again." Kid Flash massaged his forehead. "I just hope the others are having better luck and hopefully we'll get another chance at this."

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Look forward to then next one!

-AgentDragon


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright, finally got time to work on this chapter. I've been really busy lately, so I apologize for the late chapters :'D Anyways enjoy the new chapter~

Robin muse: Well, I certainly won't enjoy this new chapter

Danny muse: I don't think I enjoy it either

Me: Shshshsh be quiet you two, Don't say anything.

Robin muse: *sighs* fine, fine... crazy lady.

Me: Excuse me?

Robin muse: Uh.. Nothing, nothing. I said absolutely nothing.

Me: Uh-huh, sure.

Danny muse: Uhm.. you're forgetting something..

Me: Oh, right.. The disclaimer. I don't own either Danny Phantom or Young Justice

* * *

"Danny? Danny!?" Aqualad called the ghost boy's name a several times, but the boy did not awaken. The boy's face grew paler and his side had not stopped bleeding despite the pressure that he was putting on the wound.

Superboy grumbled as they waited for some transportation or something to come and get them. He offered to carry him on his back, but Aqualad refused the offer. It's not like he was going to sling him over his back like a ragdoll… okay maybe he was but it wouldn't hurt the kid if he were unconscious, right? Superboy mentally shrugged at the thought. He noticed the color of Danny's blood and brought it to Aqualad's attention. "Blood's not supposed to be green and red… right?" Superboy pointed at the blood leaking out from the boy's side.  
"I really do not think that is the question to be asking right now, Superboy." Suddenly, two bright white rings formed over Phantom and went up and down his body. When the rings disappeared, in Phantom's place was Danny Fenton. Aqualad blinked in confusion. When… how did? Aqualad attention was brought back to the blood still leaking out of Danny's side. "Well shit… things just got complicated didn't they? Where is Batman?"

Just as Aqualad asked the question, screeching tires were heard in the distance. A sleek black vehicle quickly pulled into the driveway. The batmobile had arrived. One of the doors opened up and Aqualad carefully picked up Danny and carried him into the Batmobile. He gently placed the injured boy into one of the seats and sat next to him. Aqualad continued to keep the pressure on the wound and he closed the door.

Superboy went to the driver's seat and tapped on the glass of the window. "Hey… Batman. How am I supposed to get back to HQ, huh?"

The window rolled down, revealing Batman's irritated look. "Make sure no one follows us. I'll send someone to pick you up soon. Right now this kid needs medical attention." Batman turned to face the front and rolled the window back up. The batmobile quickly and carefully sped out of the driveway, leaving a trail of dust behind.

Superboy grumbled as he was left behind at front driveway of the mansion. He didn't need anyone to pick him up from this. He could just "hop" back to headquarters. So he did just that.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

A small tune could be heard in the almost empty house. It sounded something like this: "Nananananananana". It had been on repeat for almost fifteen minutes before Boy Wonder groggily woke up. Not only did the high-pitched tune give him a splitting headache but also something didn't seem right. When he looked up, he was starting at the floor, and when he looked down, he saw the ceiling.

Robin glanced back down to the floor and noticed a familiar creepy grin staring back at him. The gloved hand grabbed the back of the chair that he was tied to and pushed it so that it started swinging a bit.

"Hello Bird Brain. Have a nice nap? Since you're Batman's partner in crime… I thought I would try something out. You know how bat's sleep upside down?" The Joker pointed upwards towards the ceiling. " I wanted to see if Robin's could sleep upside down as well. Huh, Seems like they can." He began laughing maniacally, but suddenly stopped. A serious expression was written on his face and he began to pace around the swinging chair. "Now… Bird Brain, you haven't told anyone about our new location have you?"

Robin shook his head. "Nope, I hav—" His chin was grabbed firmly by Joker's left hand.

The Joker tilted his head to the side, frowning. "You better not be lying to me, boy. Else I'll have to use this toy right here." He held up a long, rusty crowbar next to Robin's head. "Give me your word Bird brain, and I'll lower the crowbar from your head."

"Like I said," Robin muttered. "I haven't told anyone."

"That's good," The Joker let go of Robin's chin and lowered the crowbar. He grabbed the crowbar with his free hand and raised it above his shoulder. The crowbar hit Robin's shoulder, a cracking sound followed after the impact. "I said I would lower it, but I never said I wouldn't hit ya with it! Hahahahaha!" He twirled the crowbar around and walked away.

* * *

Oh, lookie a cliffhanger~ With Robin literally hanging upside down /shot Anyways, please R&amp;R and look forward to the next chapter!

AgentDragon


End file.
